1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer-formed cup holder that is mounted to a vehicle, and that is used to place a cup, a can, a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) bottle for ingredients or the like.
It is to be noted that a cup in the present invention is used as a generic term of the above mentioned cup or glass, can, polyethylene terephthalate (PET) bottle or the like, that can be held by a cup holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a drawer-formed cup holder is provided with a drawing portion that is capable of drawing into a holder case through an opening that is formed in the holder case, and at a front end side of the drawing portion, a side face support portion adapted to a hold a side face of a cap is constructed. As a cup holder provided with such constituent elements, there has been proposed a cup holder for vehicle described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-161124.
In the cup holder for vehicle described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-161124, a side face support portion of a cup is provided on a site of each of the left and right in a front end part of a holder main body (which is equivalent to the drawing portion mentioned above), and there are also provided: a holding recessed portion in which a lateral side is opened; and a holding arm portion that is pivoted on the drawing portion and that turns so as to come close to, or alternatively, to be spaced from, the holding recessed portion. The holding arm portion is biased by a spring so as to turn toward the holding recessed portion's side.
In so far as an gap between tip end parts of one pair of holding arm portions is concerned, when the holder main body is pressed and slid against a storage position, the tip end part' side of the holding arm portion is turned to the holding recessed portion's side, and a widthwise dimension at the tip end part of the holding arm portion while in storage can be reduced. Also, when the holder main body is drawn at a drawing position, the tip end part's side of the holding arm portion is turned in such a direction as to be spaced from the holding recessed portion, and the widthwise dimension at the tip end part of the holding arm portion can be increased more significantly than a width of a holder case. In addition, at the drawing position of the holder main body, a cup can be held, between the holding recessed portion and the holding arm portion that has been biased by a spring.
Conventionally and up to now, as a cup holder provided with general constituent elements, there has been proposed an invention described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-161124 or the like in which, for example, in a state in which a paper cup or a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) bottle or the like is held by the side face support portion, if the holder main body is forcibly moved from the drawing position to the storage position, the paper cup or the polyethylene terephthalate (PET) bottle hits the holder case and then collapses, and the drink contained therein overflows. As a result, the periphery of the cup holder is then polluted by the contained drink having overflowed.
In addition, in a state in which the paper cup or the polyethylene terephthalate (PET) bottle or the like is kept to be held, in the case where the holder main body is forcibly pushed into the storage position's side, the paper cup or the polyethylene terephthalate (PET) bottle or the like contained in the holder case hinders an action of drawing of the holder main body, thus making it difficult to draw the holder main body up to the drawing position again.